


A Night In the Woods

by warinalake007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warinalake007/pseuds/warinalake007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't get Allison out of his mind, and she can't wait to get him inside of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945942) by [Evil_Erato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Erato/pseuds/Evil_Erato), [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits). 



Chris always thought Allison was sexiest when she was hunting. He knew it was terrible to think about his daughter that way, but he couldn’t help it. She was just so fucking sexy. And that look she got in her eyes was killer. He couldn’t help but get hard when he watched her curves move. And damn, they moved in all the right ways.  
Stop! He constantly had to tell himself to stop staring at his daughter that way. Little did he know, Allison wanted him too. After being away from Scott for so long, she couldn’t help but picture herself on top of her dad as he made sweet sweet love to her. She knew he wanted her too. She could tell by the way he watched her when she hunted, and when he would linger just a little too long while giving her a hug. And, the huge hard-on in his pants was kind of a dead giveaway too. And boy was that bulge MUCH bigger than Scott’s.  
She just couldn’t figure out how to go about it. She knew it was wrong to think about her dad that way, but she didn’t care. She wanted him inside her. She just had to figure out how to GET him inside her.  
Luckily, she convinced him to come on another hunting trip with her, and getting him out of the house was a lot easier than she thought. She didn’t want to do it in the house, because it reminded her too much of her mother, and she didn’t want to be sad when she was feeling her dad inside her for the first time. Plus, there was something kinky about doing it out in the woods in the open, and that made her really excited. By the time they stepped out of the car, her panties were already wet just thinking about it.  
It was a cold night, and she was starting to regret the limited amount of clothes that she was wearing, but, she didn’t really plan on doing any hunting tonight.  
“Alright, let’s go,” said Chris.  
After about 10 minutes, she figured they were a good enough distance away from the car and the road, and she made a move for her dad.  
“WOAH! Allison! What’re you doing?!” Chris yelled as she shoved him up against a tree.  
“What I’ve been wanting to do for a long time,” she said, right before she started kissing him.  
He put up a little resistance and managed to get his mouth away from hers, but only long enough for him to say something quick.  
“Allison, this is so wrong! I ca--”  
Allison cut him off mid sentence with another hard kiss.  
She pulled away, but still kept him pinned to the tree, which wasn’t very hard since he was still too stunned to do anything.  
“Just shut up! I’ve seen the way that you’ve been watching me when we hunt, and I know you want me just as bad as I want you.”  
Chris just stared at her in disbelief as his little girl reached her hand down and ran it along the length of his dick through his pants.  
He squirmed a bit at her touch, but after a few seconds of thought, he realized that she was right. He did want her, if not more than she probably wanted him. It’d been so long since he’d been with anyone, and now here was his daughter, offering herself to him on a silver platter. How could he refuse?  
“Allison, I--”  
“Don’t. If you refuse me now, I will never offer myself to you again. So fuck me, and fuck me good, or lose me forever.”  
Chris just sighed, realizing that she was right, and decided to go along with it. “Fine. But if you’re going to behave like a bad girl, then I guess I’m going to have to punish you like a bad girl.” And he started to kiss her, pushing her back against a tree opposite them, as she ran her hand back and forth across his bulge.  
Allison squealed in delight as her dad pressed her against the tree and started to kiss her collarbone. She could feel his bulge pressing against her, and she started to grind against it. With an almost animal look in his eyes, Chris ripped off Allison’s measly tank top and removed her bra like it was nothing and started sucking on her nipples and nipping at them lightly. With his mouth preoccupied, he reached his hands down and started to unbutton his jeans and dropped them to the ground. As he was doing that, Allison was running her hand through his hair and rubbing herself through her jeans with the other.  
Chris pulled his mouth away from her breast and in one quick movement yanked her jeans and panties down and let them drop to her ankles. He spun her around and shoved her against the tree, and she bent over a little, sticking her butt out and exposing her pussy to the frigid air as she wrapped her arms around the tree.  
It took all the strength he had not to shove into her right then. He spit on his hand and rubbed against her pussy, sticking a finger in her every now and then to tease her and see how long she could stand the anticipation.  
“OH MY GOD, DAD, PLEASE JUST STICK IT IN ME!!!” Allison screamed, not being able to stand the teasing anymore.  
And without any warning, he grabbed his cock and shoved it right into her tight, wet, perfectly pink pussy, stretching it further than it ever had before. Allison moaned as he stood there for a second, letting his cock just sit in her for a bit. Allison loved it so much, feeling absolutely stuffed with her daddy’s cock. Just the thought of it made her juices flow even more, and she almost came right then, but Chris started to move slowly in and out, until Allison screamed, “HARDER. FUCK ME HARDER. AND FASTER. FUCK ME SO GOOD, DADDY. OH MY GOD.”  
Chris was surprised by her language, but only for a moment, and then he started to thrust in and out of her harder and faster than he ever had with Victoria, grunting as Allison moaned and screamed in pleasure. He spit in his hand again and started furiously rubbing at Allison’s clit as he pistoned in and out of his daughter’s pussy.  
Allison screamed as she started to cum all over her dad’s cock, which was fucking her better than Scott ever did. Chris kept going, not wanting to stop until he’d finished.  
“FUCK!” Allison yelled as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Scott never lasted this long, and she’d never experienced two orgasms in one session of fucking. That was her new goal, now that her dad was already inside of her and fucking her like an animal.  
She started to push back and meet his thrusts, helping him go deeper and deeper into her pussy. She was in absolute ecstasy as her dad fucked in and out of her, his grip bruising her hips and his dick pushing against all of the right places.  
Chris started to moan and she knew that meant that he was close to climax. She shifted her body just slightly, and all the sudden her dad’s cock was hitting her G spot just right, and she moaned loudly in pleasure as she came again. Chris started to moan louder, and he knew he was so close to cumming but he didn’t want to stop and pull out of Allison because being inside of his daughters tight, soft, wet young pussy was just too great of a feeling, and he didn’t want it to stop. He loved the feeling of Allison’s folds around his dick, and the warmth of her pussy was a stark contrast to the frigid cold air of the woods. He was also holding back though because he was scared to cum inside of his daughter. They weren’t using any protection and he didn’t know if she was on birth control or not. That was always between her and Victoria…  
Allison could hear him moaning, but she couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t cum yet. She didn’t mind because she felt like she could go forever, and to be honest she didn’t really want to stop, but she wanted her dad to be able to get off too.  
Chris started moaning louder and his balls began to churn but he kept holding back. He had to ask her first. Either that or pull out. But he REALLY didn’t want to pull out…  
Allison couldn’t handle it anymore. She wanted her daddy’s cum, and she wanted it NOW, squirting warm bursts of cum into her pussy. She wanted to feel his cum shoot deep into her, and so she told him.  
“DO IT! JUST DO IT!!!” she screamed.  
And with that, Chris let go, and shots of cum shot deep into his daughter pussy, coating it and filling her to the brim with cum.  
Allison moaned as she felt him filling her up with cum, and like that she came too, her pussy tightening and squeezing his cock as she rode out a third orgasm.  
Chris moaned and leaned over, cupping Allison’s breasts in his hands and playing with her nipples while he let his cock just sit in his daughter’s pussy.  
After a minute or two of this, he pulled out, and some cum flowed out of Allison’s pussy, and dribbled down her folds to her clit and she quickly reached down and caught it with her hand before it dropped to the ground.  
“Don’t want to waste any of this,” she said as she smirked and raised her hand to her mouth, licking the cum off of her fingers.  
“That. Was. Amazing, Allison,” he said as he took a step towards her and kissed her, tasting his cum on her lips.  
“I agree. We should definitely do that more often,” she said and snickered as she smiled up at her dad, looking at him with those big round eyes of hers.  
“So, do you, uh, wanna clean yourself up? We’ve got some napkins back in the car.”  
“No, I think I’m just gonna let it marinate for a bit. I like the way it feels inside me,” she said as she sauntered off towards the car, leaving her clothes on the ground by him, not bothering to pick them up.  
Chris quickly dressed, picked up her clothes, and ran back to the car, his dick already hard again and ready for another fuck with his beautiful, young daughter.


End file.
